grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Goo Rayder
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grandia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goo Rayder page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Orc King (Talk) 22:27, January 17, 2010 Welcome to Grandia Wiki Dear Goo Rayder, Welcome to Grandia Wiki & thanks for joining. You've already done quite a lot so well done - it's nice to see new faces taking an interest in the wiki and it's also great to see a fellow Grandia fan in the UK. As you may or may not know, I am the "owner" of this wiki or rather the adoptive owner after the original owner stopped taking an interest. I wrote most of the character and town pages and I generally organise stuff. I try and create a page every so often too! I am here to help you at any point so send me your queries. You mentioned that you have played the first Grandia and are going to play the second - any knowledge you can impart is much appreciated. I have played Grandia, Grandia II and am currently playing through a Grandia Xtreme import (since it was never released over here!) You can help the wiki by spreading the word as well, if you are part of any online communities (particularily Grandia-orientated ones) please give us a mention. Thanks a lot! That's all from me for now. Good luck! --Orc King 22:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mana Egg page About your question, of coarse you can create a Mana Eggs page - it's a great idea. I suppose it's just one of those pages nobody ever got around to creating. Are you planning on making one page for mana eggs of one for each type. Personally, I think one main page is the best approach - you can then talk about the different types after a brief explaination of what a mana egg is. --Orc King 22:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:RE: Mana Egg Page I didn't realise that you'd already made the page - well that's great! In regards to finding images, my secret is to take print screens of youtube Grandia playthroughs and crop them. It's a great way to quickly get a screenshot without having to play through yourself of search the internet for the image you want (which probably doesn't exist on the web anyway!) By the way, did you notice the change in banner? What do you think? --Orc King 23:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Grandia Xtreme and Mana Eggs I added the Grandia Xtreme section on the mana eggs page. In regards to what the game is like. It has a similar feel in terms of Graphics and the fighting system to Grandia II except it has a circular IP bar. The structure of the game is very different to the previous games - you do not save in those rainbow cones anymore - you can only save in the main town. The dungeons are the most significant difference - you move only as the main character and the camera follows him from behind, rather than above. I haven't played Grandia III but I think it has a similar system. I purchaced Grandia Xtreme a couple of years ago but I only got an NTSC PS2 recently so I haven't completed it yet but it's pretty good - not as good as the previous ones but a good addition to the series. --Orc King 13:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC)